Uniquement Lord Voldemort
by MisssCrazyGirl
Summary: OS. 17 Février 1945, Une fille amoureuse, un garçon en recherche de pouvoir. Lord Voldemort n'a aucune faiblesse.


14 Février 1945.

07h45. Tiffany Jones.

J'ouvris les yeux, réveillée par les voix de mes camarades de chambre. Elles étaient toutes excitées. Peut-être l'anniversaire de l'une d'elle ? Je regardais mon calendrier : 14 Février. Un gigantesque sourire apparu sur mon visage. La Saint Valentin ! Les cours de l'après midi étaient annulés pour laisser les amoureux ensemble en cette fête des amoureux.

D'un coup mon cœur se serra. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Cela faisait plus de 6 ans que j'étais secrètement amoureuse de lui malgré son air terrifiant, son côté antipathique et sa vilaine manie de vouloir tout contrôler sans oublier qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne sache pas qui j'étais. Pauvre Gryffondor, « Sang-de-Bourbe » comme il aimait nous appeler et n'ayant aucun charisme comparée à lui Serpentard, respecté et craint par tout le monde… C'était notre dernière année à Poudlard, je devais faire quelque chose pour avouer à Tom Jedusor mon amour pour lui ! Je sortis de mon lit et m'habillais en vitesse avant de descendre manger à la Grande Salle.

08h00. Tom Jedusor.

Quel ennui. Quel ridicule. Depuis que je m'étais levé j'avais eu le droit à des chocolats, des fleurs et autres babioles qui ont fini en feu de cheminée. Quand allaient-elles comprendre que, quoi qu'elles fassent, elles ne seront jamais assez bien pour moi. J'étais l'Héritier de Serpentard ! Et elles… Des esclaves dans un futur proche.

Je regardais les hiboux voler à travers la Grande Salle, des cœurs magiques de tous les côtés, j'entendais les gloussements des filles. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir supérieur à tout ça. Pendant qu'ils se rendaient plus stupides qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et s'aveuglaient avec « l'Amour » je devenais plus fort et envisageais le Monde à mes pieds. Oh oui ce serait bon !

Je sentis un regard pesant sur moi et je repérais facilement une fille de Gryffondor qui venait d'entrer et qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Bizarrement, je ne l'avais jamais remarquée auparavant, elle ne devait pas être intéressante.

J'attrapais mes affaires de Potions et sans jeter un dernier regard à mes camarades je sortis de la Grande Salle et pris la direction du cachot.

09h15. Tiffany Jones.

Une heure que le cours de potions avait commencé et je n'avais pas été capable de détacher mon esprit de Tom Jedusor. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 15 ans quand je me languissais de le croiser dans le couloir où en cours. Ce matin dans la Grande Salle, il m'avait fixée et je m'étais sentie comme une préado. Déprimant. J'essayais tant bien que mal de couper mes ingrédients pour la potion d'Amortencia mais mes mains tremblaient tellement… Le professeur Slughorn passa devant moi et me jeta un regard inquiet.

-Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

-Je… Oui Monsieur…

Je jetais un regard à la cause de mon inaptitude.

09h25. Tom Jedusor.

Ma potion était prête, j'attendais la fin du cours pour sortir. Je regardais les autres travailler et, une fois encore, je me sentis supérieur. C'étaient tous des incapables ! Mon regard se posa sur la fille que j'avais repérée dans la Grande Salle. Elle semblait avoir des problèmes avec sa potion, ses mains tremblaient et ses mouvements étaient irréguliers. Je me demandais si c'était une nouvelle élève parce que, depuis plus de 6 ans c'était la première fois que je la voyais ou de moins, la remarquais. Elle était seule à sa paillasse et j'en déduisais que s'était une solitaire. Comme moi ! Attendez, je viens de me comparer à une Gryffondor ? J'aurais ri si ce n'avait pas été aussi désespérant…

A côté de moi j'entendais les filles parler de leurs cadeaux de la Saint Valentin et je trouvais cela risible. L'Amour cause chaque homme à sa perte, ça n'apporte rien de bon.

Mon regard revint se poser sur la Gryffondor. Je me surprenais à imaginer son corps sous son uniforme mais je me repris. Je devenais fou !

Pour oublier tout ça, j'attrapai mon livre de potions et le feuilletais.

10h15.

La fin du cours arriva lentement, bien trop lentement à mon goût. Plus je passais de temps dans cette salle plus j'avais l'impression d'imploser. J'allais mettre de ma potion dans une fiole quand je sentis un parfum étrange : un mélange de lavandes et de menthe. Etrange.

J'apportais ma potion au professeur espérant ne pas m'être trompé dans la fabrication.

-Excusez-moi professeur.

-Oui Tom.

-Est-ce normal que ma potion sente la lavande et la menthe ? Demandai-je pour me rassurer.

Le Professeur Slughon fit un sourire amusé avant de répondre :

-Je pensais que mon élève le plus brillant connaissait les propriétés de l'Amortencia ! L'Amortencia sent l'odeur de la personne que vous désirez le plus.

Je restais abasourdi. Je venais de passer pour un crétin devant le professeur qui m'appréciait le plus. Comment avais-je pu oublier ça ? Non mais attendez ! Que je DESIRE ? Mais je ne désire personne ! Le désir et l'Amour son 2 faiblesses ! Je sortis de la classe de potions énervé contre moi-même et cette « personne ».

12h00. Tiffany Jones.

Après les cours de la matinée j'avais besoin de me détendre et d'arrêter de penser à Tom. Il était clair que c'était perdu d'avance. Mais cela me déprimais, je voyais toutes les filles avec des chocolats, des fleurs et autres douceurs et moi : rien. Je savais que j'étais totalement transparente pour la plupart des élèves et que même si je disparaissais subitement personne ne s'en rendrait compte. J'étais seule. Je mangeais seule, je marchais seule, je vivais seule.

Ma journée avait plutôt bien commencé mais je me rendais compte maintenant que ce n'était que des illusions. Je me levais et sortis de la Grande Salle après mon déjeuner pour m'isoler à la bibliothèque.

1

2h30. Tom Jedusor.

Je marchais dans un couloir, jusque là rien d'anormal. J'essayais de calmer ma colère cette journée tournait au cauchemar : voilà que je devenais faible ! Il fallait que je me débarrasse de cette sensation.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, je percutais au détour d'un couloir une fille. En regardant bien je reconnu la Gryffondor. D'un coup, j'eu un flash. Son parfum : lavande et menthe.

Alors là j'avais vraiment touché le fond, non seulement j'éprouvais du désir mais pour une Gryffondor de surcroît ! Je n'en revenais pas.

Elle me regardait honteuse alors que je la foudroyais du regard.

-Excuse-moi… euh… Je veux dire… Bafouilla-t-elle.

Je devais avouer qu'elle avait un beau regard et qu'elle était attirante quand elle rougissait et… Non mais je déraillais complètement !

-Tom ? M'appela-t-elle.

Je me figeais et la fixait avec cette expression de colère qui faisait souvent ramper mes ennemis.

-Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça ! Fulminai-je.

-Euh… Mais… Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ?

-Voldemort, lui dis-je simplement. Lord Voldemort.

C'était un nom que j'avais trouvé lors de ma première année et j'en étais plutôt satisfait… Ca faisait un bon nom pour un Maître du Monde Magique.

Une nouvelle bouffée de son parfum m'envahi et je frémis. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Voldemort n'avait pas de faiblesse ! J'allais m'en débarrasser !

13h30. Tiffany Jones.

Je n'en revenais pas. Tom Jedusor parlait avec moi.

Il m'avait proposée de me montrer un endroit tranquille après notre altercation et il m'avait emmenée dans les toilettes du 4ème étage qui effrayaient tout le monde depuis que l'on avait retrouvé cette fille, Mimi, morte. Je ne comprenais pas son choix, des toilettes pour filles, ce n'était pas très romantique…

D'un coup il se tourna vers moi et décidais de me lancer et de tout lui dire :

-Ecoutes To… Voldemort, je voulais te dire que ça fait 6 ans que je suis attirée par toi. Voilà.

Ok, les déclarations ce n'étaient pas mon truc. Il faudrait que je m'arrange. Il me regardait impassible avant de faire un pas rapide vers moi et, à ma grande surprise, m'embrasser. J'avais l'impression de voler. Quand il mit fin à notre baiser il murmura à mon oreille :

-Je suis… désolé. Mais je suis obligé…

Je le regardais sans comprendre et je remarquais quand il s'éloigna de moi qu'il avait sa baguette pointée sur moi.

-Qu…

-Avada Kedavra. S'exclama-t-il.

Je vis un éclair vert puis plus rien. Il m'avait tué. Cette Saint Valentin avait été celle quand j'ai avoué mon amour et celle quand cet amour m'a tué.

15h00. Tom Jedusor.

Je me rendis dans ma salle commune. Aujourd'hui, j'avais tué, j'avais donné son corps au Basilic pour éviter les preuves et lancé un sortilège d'Oubliette sur l'école pour effacer toutes les traces d'elle. Plus rien n'allait m'empêcher de réaliser ma destiné : devenir le Maître du Monde, débarrasser le Monde des moldus et des Sang-de-Bourde. Peu importait les sacrifices.

Je regardais le médaillon de Serpentard que j'avais dans la main. Désormais une partie de mon âme y était. Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas seulement tué la seule fille que j'avais désirée, j'avais aussi tué mon âme et ce qu'il me restait de ma vie en tant que Tom Jedusor. J'étais dès à présent Lord Voldemort et uniquement Lord Voldemort.


End file.
